Crescent Moon Night
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Rin's been kidnapped by stupid humans; again. Sesshomaru is coming after her.


_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

_**Warning! Lemons!**_

**Crescent Moon Night**

She had chosen to follow her lord again, and for two years she had faithfully followed her lord had led her here. Waiting for her lord again, not that she minded as she hummed to herself while lying in the sun enjoying her day for she was to wait for him. Wait was what she would do, wait is what she was would do until her lord came for her. A-Un was resting in the sun, while Master Jaken ran an errand for Lord Sesshomaru leaving her free to enjoy her day in peace. Rin smiled as she stretched out in the flowers, under the sun with the refreshing breeze flowed through the air off the river she was by today. Her lord had been so kind as to leave her in a place with the river, last time she had been stuck in the mountains in a cave as he hid her from a dragon. But today he had told her to wait here until he returned, and so she would.

Rin smiled as she felt her eyes fluttered shut, she was perfectly safe to sleep while she was here. A-Un was here for her protection and not many would dare to deal with the two headed dragon. She was safe, so why not sleep with the peace of the day. There were no humans to worry about, and she was far enough from human villages to be safe. Though Rin had lived with Inuyasha and his pack for eight years she had never fully relaxed around people. Yōkai on the other hand… Rin was comfortable around Shippo, and other demons without so much as a second thought, she was safer with demons than she was people. Rin let a peaceful sleep consume her as she enjoyed her lazy daughter.

A finger traced her cheek, her eyes snapped open then as she tensed. He smiled at her then, she inched away from him. Where was A-Un?

"Don't be frightened, we captured that foul beast," the handsome man said. Rin sat up, she gaped at the sight of A-Un pinned under a net.

"A-Un!" Rin shouted as she scrambled to her feet as she tried to run to her dragon, the man grabbed her arm. She swung around into the man's chest, she couldn't pull away from him mostly because Rin was small even for a full grown woman. Her body slammed into the armor of the man.

"Unhand me!" Rin shouted at the man, she tried to pull away despite her small stature though it was futile. Struggle was futile against the human man, but it didn't stop her.

"Stop your struggling maid, you are safe we are to take that beast with us and feast for my saving you," the man said, Rin stepped back though he didn't release her wrist. Rin looked over at A-Un and again tried to pull herself away from him, but only to be slammed back into the man's chest. A snarl played on her lips as irritation over took her, this fool needed to unhand her before Sesshomaru appeared to continue his travels. If she was missing then there'd be trouble for he'd follow her directly to this fool's home to retrieve her, and though she was really nothing to Lord Sesshomaru she was Sesshomaru's so he'd be coming after her. And when he'd come after her it wouldn't be good.

"Release me, Lord Sesshomaru's coming for me," Rin warned coldly before she did something drastic, she'd slam her knee into his groin then run for A-Un. Though she doubted his guards would let her go before she got to A-Un.

"You are quite beautiful," the man murmured in a daze, Rin blinked at him. She wasn't beautiful, she was human and she was Lord Sesshomaru's human!

"Lord Sesshomaru is coming for me! Unhand me!" Rin shouted again.

"When this Lord Sesshomaru of yours' comes I will slaughter him and claim you as my prize! You shall be my wife," the man said as he licked his lips, Rin frowned.

"Release me and perhaps you shall live the night, my lord does not take well to humans touching what is his," Rin said menacingly. Of all the creatures that had tried to take her from her lord in her life he seemed to despise the specters and humans the most, he did not like lowering himself to their level to handle them. But he had for her before, she had no doubt he would again.

"Well I am Lord Ichiro, and when I meet this Sesshomaru I will destroy him for I am an undefeated warrior. Now what is your name?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru's Rin, and if you do not unhand me you will not have a chance to cry out for battle when he comes to rip you from limb to limb. Release me and I won't tell him that Lord Ichiro tried to take me, perhaps you will live to see another morning," Rin reasoned. Lord Ichiro smiled coldly then.

"Let him come, you are coming with me," Ichiro tied her wrists as he dragged her after him. Though Rin struggled it was futile, even Rin recognized when she was out matched. She was small, even by human standards she was small, petite build, slightly fragile even by human standards. So she wouldn't struggle anymore, instead Rin sliced her bare foot for her lord to find her as she was tossed onto a horse.

"Just you wait, Lord Sesshomaru shall come for me," Rin hissed at the young handsome lord. Ichiro laughed as he caged her in so he could hold the reins of his horse. She glanced over her shoulder at A-Un who was loaded into a wagon, what had they done to him!? When Lord Sesshomaru came for her he'd be furious to see what they had done to A-Un, he'd destroy them just for that alone. Rin looked forward as she held her face of indifference, Lord Sesshomaru would come for her. And just like the night those ignorant monks had come to take her from her lord, but when he had come he had come as a the Aristocratic Assassin and her guardian.

He'd come for her, Rin looked for her.

Sesshomaru always came for her.

Her eyes looked to the sky to see the rising crescent moon, her lord would come for her. It was the night of the crescent moon she just needed to wait for him. The cool blood slipped down her foot, she just let it bleed as transformed from a happy woman enjoying the day to a serene statue. Her head was held high, her chin was held firm, and her posture one of pride.

Lord Sesshomaru would come for her.

* * *

"Rin! Rin!" Jaken shouted as he walked through the field, he could not find Rin!

Oh no! If something had happened to Rin…!

Jaken dreaded the thought of what Lord Sesshomaru would do to him! Since Rin had returned to them his lord's affections towards the girl had changed, one more of possessiveness rather than one of guardianship as it had been when the girl had been a brat. Jaken looked around the field again, hoping to find some trace of Rin before his lord returned and killed him for losing Rin. But the problem was even the useless beast the brat rode was missing! Stupid dragon! Jaken waddled through the flowers which were taller than himself.

"Rin! Rin!" he shouted, the stupid girl should've answered him by now!

"Jaken!" he froze.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back," Jaken said as he slammed his forehead on the ground bowing to his lord's black boots.

"Where is Rin?" his lord's voice.

"I don't know my lord," Jaken stammered out truthfully. He peeked up at his lord, his lord was gone!

"My lord? My lord! Wait for me!" he scrambled away through the tall flowers looking for Lord Sesshomaru. He had lost Lord Sesshomaru!

Again.

* * *

Sesshomaru waded through the flowers following a metallic, salt smell and a scent so uniquely Rin it was compelling him to follow. The first drop of her blood stained a white flower, he inhaled sharply and his nose burned as human scent flooded into his senses. Male, five distinct humans, and one who had dared to touch Rin, he could smell Rin's scent mingling with the humans. He followed Rin's scent, little blobs of her scent would occasionally overpower him, he'd scent her blood and feel fury boiling within him despite his indifferent attitude. The fury rolling through him was because he knew she had sliced herself to leave him this trail.

He walked calmly through the field as he followed the unnecessary trail his Rin had left him as he fought off his fury at what he scented. Still he followed the blood Rin had left for him, though why she thought he'd need it was beyond him. He walked slowly through the field to the edge of the mountain then looked down. There, the light glowed brightly while he felt disgust well up within him. Both Rin's and A-Un's scent.

So the idiots had taken both Rin and A-Un, it only made sense since one could not come near his Rin without trying to get past the dragon. To him the mere idea of that was stupid unless one managed to come when Rin was sleep, then there was the possibility that she wouldn't notice her friend being attacked. Since he had first saved Rin he had learned that she could sleep through a war, a few times she had when he went about defending his sleeping companion against yōkai trying to attack her because she was his. Still Rin had slept through many of his battles, so it was possible she had slept through an attack then woke up to be abducted by humans.

Sesshomaru stared down the ledge towards the fortress where Rin's scent was leading him. The drops of blood were going to lead him straight to the front of this keep. Even from this distance he could see Rin's trail. The fury, the rage, and the temper raging through him were distracting to him and it would be a distraction to his saving of Rin. Cold and calculating were what Rin needed, she did not need his fury though that was what was boiling through him. He glared down at the glowing human fortress, though it was pathetic as a fortress.

The men who took his Rin would suffer. He stalked off to go after Rin.

* * *

Rin sat there, chained because she had clawed Ichiro for trying to undress her. He dared to touch the silk given to her by her lord, she had retaliated and now she sat there under the light of the crescent moon staring up at it thinking of her lord. The crescent moon always reminded her of her lord. Looking at it always brought her peace, even in the most dangerous or hopeless of situations. She looked over to where they had chained A-Un, her heart bled for him as she had struggled to sit as closely to him as she could in an attempt to comfort her friend but it was futile. Their chains would not let her near him, and his chains bond him away from her. So Rin had settled for being as close as she could to her muzzled friend. She glared at Ichiro when he came to her then.

"Night has fallen and we've seen neither hide nor hair of this Lord Sesshomaru of yours' admit it, you are mine now," the young lord grabbed her chin then. He pulled her to him Rin didn't know what he was doing until his mouth was on hers', his tongue was shoving it's way into her mouth. Before she thought twice about it she bit the invasion, Ichiro pulled away from her howling in pain. His hand slapped across her face sending her sprawling in the dirt of his garden. He raised his hand again as she fought against her chains to get to her feet again.

A slash of light pierced his hand then retracted.

Ichiro screamed then as he held his bloody hand by the wrist, he was gaping at the sight of his hand. Rin just scrambled up to look over her shoulder at her lord who was walking slowly towards them. There was something far more terrifying about Lord Sesshomaru this time compared to other times he had come after her, she could see his beast this time. His usually perfect sleek appearance was slightly scruffier as she could see him fighting back his transformation.

"My lord!" Rin hastily got to her feet as she stumbled towards him, despite the chains binding her to the tree. Sesshomaru glanced at her, she saw his eyes bleed red then return to gold again. His fangs bared though when he looked back to Lord Ichiro.

"Guards! Guards! Come now!" Lord Ichiro shouted loudly as his humans swarmed the place. Sesshomaru said nothing, he never even looked around himself as the humans neared him with their swords drawn.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted the warning as a foolish human ran at her lord with the intent of stabbing him in the chest. Sesshoamru caught the blade in his right hand then looked at it even as the human struggled vainly to continue rushing it forward to his target's chest. Flicking his wrist sent the man sprawling in the dirt.

"You dare to strike what is mine?" Sesshomaru snarled menacingly at Lord Ichiro who scrambled back. Rin continued to struggle against her bonds to run for A-Un, Sesshomaru was here so they were safe, but she needed to know how her friend was doing. The dragon's chained tail thrashed against his bindings as he struggled to come to their lord. Rin wanted to run over to A-Un when she was dragged back by her chains, toppling into the ground. Sesshomaru snarled, his whip flew from his fingers into the man pulling her chains then they slashed through her chains.

"Rin, take A-Un and leave," Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

"Yes my lord," Rin said for she had long since learned there was no way to change her lord's mind once it was set. Instead she hurried to A-Un, when a guard aimed an arrow for her she felt her heart pound in her ribs but she ignored it as she hurried for A-Un. The arrow was released, she saw it, she would've screamed but Sesshomaru was here and he'd protect her, she had no doubt of that.

"You dare, human?" Sesshomaru snarled, she saw him holding the arrow as she hurried for A-Un. Her fingers snagged the keys to the chains from Lord Ichiro as she hurried for her dragon friend. Nimbly she unchained her friend.

"My lord?"

"Leave Rin," Sesshomaru ordered. She nodded as she scrambled onto A-Un then flew away.

* * *

Sesshomaru had always avoided violence if Rin was near, it would not do for her to be scarred by blood again. But there were a few exceptions where the fighting was concerned when her life was in immediate danger. This though was not the exception, this was the bloodbath coming for daring to take and strike his Rin. He cracked his knuckles once his human was flying off on her dragon then smirked for this was no fight at all. Flying forward he attacked, the humans screamed, and blood stained the dimly lit garden. Sesshomaru turned on the last human, the one he had left standing for he was going to kill him slowly. The human had dared to strike Rin, he would suffer.

"Please! Please!" the man sobbed as he held the shaky katana at him. Sesshomaru did not stop as he walked forward with deliberate slowness. The man shook where he stood, a foul acid smell filled the world and Sesshomaru recognized the scent. The coward had pist his pants, Sesshomaru just glared at the coward.

"Please! I'll do anything!" the man shouted at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said nothing as he slowly approached the man.

"You bastard! Say something!" the man ran forward then, Sesshomaru didn't even draw Baksuaiga to deal with the vermin, his poison dripped from his claws as he countered the attack.

"Die," Sesshomaru ordered before he attacked.

* * *

Rin waited nervously in the early night, she had retreated with A-Un to the woods when Sesshomaru had ordered her to leave. She knew he was slaughtering those humans but didn't care about them as she worried about her lord, he had looked so furious. Her lord was never the best at expressing himself but even she knew when she saw his fury, he may never express anything else but there were a few times when his temper, his anger, and his rage would slip under his emotionless façade. Like the time when he had caught Kohaku trying to steal a kiss from her two years ago, it was in his fury he had asked if she wanted to stay in the village or follow him. Of course she had chosen him, and left a gaping Kohaku; Rin would always follow Sesshomaru. Another time she had seen his anger was the time those boys had taken her clothes when she was bathing, he had been mad that day though she had pleaded for the boys lives from her lord arguing they were nothing but stupid boys. He had let them live but he had gone off to do whatever he did when he left her.

But this time she knew there would be no dampening his rage or temper so she had followed his orders instead. Now here she was nervously awaiting her lord so she could apologize to him for being so stupid, and for being trouble. She just didn't understand why she was trouble, or why humans were obsessed with her.

Rin looked at her reflection in the lake they had landed by. She did not see what the fuss was about, she was not beautiful for she was human. Her hair was long, tangled and black as Sesshomaru's was silver, her eyes were large and brown; there was nothing beautiful about the color brown, her skin was lightly tanned but still pale from her travels with her lord and her face was nothing extraordinary but humans claimed for her to be a beauty beyond compare. Then there was the matter of her body. She was slim, small and rather weak in comparison to other human women like Sango or Kagome who were true beauties with their lush figures and strength. Rin just did not see why human men always tried to take her from Sesshomaru or claim her beautiful when she was not.

Now her lord was beautiful, though he did not like having it pointed out. She'd understand if one became obsessed with her lord's beauty, for he was perfection. Rin just looked at her reflection then sighed again, she would never understand humans. Sitting up she glanced at the tree line when her lord appeared, walking slowly as he watched her closely. Quickly she got to her feet then hurried over to him, he caught her chin to her surprise which had her freezing as she looked at his cold brilliant amber eyes. What was he looking at?

"He marked you," Sesshomaru said in a low almost feral growl. Oh right, she had been slapped across the face but she had forgotten about it in her relief of seeing her lord.

"It's nothing, my lord, are you alright?" Rin tried to pull away from him to examine him but he didn't release her chin. Instead he pulled her closer to him, gently though as his eyes studied her. There was a warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach as she looked up at him, her blood was pulsing and throbbing for him though why she did not know.

"He kissed you," Sesshomaru snarled as his thumb wiped her bottom lip. She said nothing to that, the only thing she felt for knowing that was horror, it had been her first kiss! Rin felt shame well up within her as she looked away from him. Her first kiss ever and it had been taken from her by force, and she had bit the man! The horror and humiliation of the incident welled up in her as she tried to pull away from her lord.

"Rin," she peeked up at him before he kissed her softly. She was stunned, her body stiffened in shock, Lord Sesshomaru was kissing her! Now she melted, his tongue traced her lips, his fingers gently held her in place but his thumb moved to her chin before he gently pulled her mouth open. Rin complied because she didn't know how not to as she stepped closer to her lord. His other hand snaked around to her back to pull her even closer until she was pressed against his armor though he was careful with her so the spikes of his armor didn't pierce her skin.

"My lord?" Rin breathed when he pulled away from her.

"No on touches what's mine," Sesshomaru warned her. Rin just blinked at him before she found herself being kissed passionately, he backed her up against a tree and she gasped. Though Rin had no idea what was going on with him or her she knew she want to be a participant as her fingers dove into his hair and she held onto him. There was nothing more she could do for if she let go she was relatively certain her legs would give out right from under her. Not that she minded as she tried to hold onto him.

His hands slid over her body then to her obi, she heard material being sliced then her obi fell from her waist. Her clothing fell loose then she gasped when his hand slid inside her kimono, he growled then kissed her again. He nipped her bottom lip and she smiled against his lips as he kissed her thoroughly. Meanwhile his hand slid up over her skin. She stiffened when they touched her breasts but didn't shove him away from him, she just didn't know what to do at the moment.

He seemed to know though as he pulled away from her then pulled her out of her clothing. Rin just felt nervous as she covered herself, he smirked though as he bent over to kiss her again then he removed his armor. She was startled when he wrapped mokomoko around her, before he settled her on the ground, he came down to her then. His mouth was on hers' again as she settled against his fur, it was so warm and soft while his kiss seemed to be doing things to her she didn't understand. Something in her throbbed for him it was making her heat up as her body pulsed with desire.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped when his mouth left hers and traveled down her neck. Her body was squirming as she tried to figure out what he was doing to her. His hands toyed with her now taunt breasts, she whined in protest when his hands left them alone but almost screamed when his mouth latched onto one. Her back arched as her fingers tangled in his hair, she couldn't think as his tongue swirled around her taunt nipple. His hands though hadn't stopped touching her as they slid down her body to the part of her which was heated, aching, and felt embarrassingly wet as she writhed under her lord.

His mouth was driving her insane, she could barely breath with what he was doing to her. His mouth licked, nipped, sucked, and teased her breast in ways she hadn't thought possible while his hand teased the other. Rin had thought only babies suckled, but this felt fantastic as she arched into his mouth wanting more. His other hand was equally devious though she hadn't known what to expect until she felt something between her legs. Rin didn't know what he was doing, instinctively she tried to draw her knees closed but his body prevented that as he was settled between her legs. His mouth came back up to hers' again, her teased breast felt colder and more taunt when he left them to come up to kiss her.

"Rin," he growled out in an almost playful tone as he kissed her. As he kissed her she relaxed, as she relaxed she felt something slip into her. He pulled away with a groan she just looked down to see what he had done then gasped, before she moaned as he moved his finger in her. Pleasure coursed through her as she arched into his touch again, then he started moving her hips in a slow rhythm with his hand, Rin just followed it for it felt amazing. She groaned when another finger slipped into her, Sesshomaru just growled in delight. Her fingers dug into his shoulders which were still clad in their robe, much to her irritation. She screamed though when his thumb found her pleasure point and teased it. Great Kami did it feel divine, whatever he was doing to her as her entire world narrowed to that point between her legs. Heat welled up within her, she felt wet too but it didn't feel wrong it felt good as he continued to tease her. Then it came, an all-consuming wave of pleasure.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped before pleasure consumed her, it was so intense she felt her toes curl as her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't fight it, but instead let herself tumble over whatever edge he had sent her over as she felt her body tighten and coil in delight then relax as she panted for her breath. Sesshomaru smirked at her while he pulled his fingers out of her, it felt strange for him to leave her, but she watched him in fascination as he studied his fingers. He licked them as if he were tasting her then he smirked down at her before he came down to kiss her.

"Sesshomaru," she pleaded as she tugged at his clothing, it was irritating her that she was naked on his fur while he still clothed. He kissed her hard then, she felt him helping her fingers undress him, she wanted to touch him. He never let anyone touch him. Finally her fingers touched skin, warm hard yet soft skin. He hissed, but it wasn't a hiss of displeasure as she stared at his chest. Carefully her fingers wandered over him, she traced every plane and muscel she could before he finally stilled her hands. His amber eyes were brilliant, they were burning, they were scorching though she didn't know why they were. Instead she drew her hands away from his to cup his face and pull him down to her for a kiss. It felt right to kiss him, it felt right to touch him, and it felt right to be here. And she was not one to question what felt right.

She felt him moving, his knuckles brushing that point between her legs as he tugged off his hakama. Rin just moaned at his knuckles brushing her, she eagerly spread her legs for more of his touch for it just felt so good to be touched.

"Rin," he growled out as his mouth left hers' again trailing down her jawline, down her throat to the nape of her neck. She felt him inhale sharply there, she just wanted his mouth on her again for it felt so wonderful. His hands gripped her hips then, he had managed to get his hakama off but it he hadn't let her move or see him as her fingers slid over his back. Sesshomaru came back up to her, his fingers slipped between her legs again, she moaned though they were just feather light, teasing whisper of a touch. She arched again in irritation for her body was aching, pulsing, and begging for something and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"This will hurt for a moment," he whispered in her ear before his mouth settled on hers again. What would hurt? She wondered as she held onto him. Then she felt an odd pressure where his fingers had entered her. But this felt much larger than fingers, it was wider, larger, harder. She gasped, then tried to wiggle away or to it, she wasn't certain. He pulled away from her then, she stared up at his brilliant amber eyes, a bit of fear was in her but not enough to make her fear him. He came back down to kiss her deeply, his tongue swept in her mouth aggressively in the very sort of kiss that had started this. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as her body went lax, his kiss was heating her up again, she was feeling hot and we again. Then something broke the pleasure as it surged into her, she felt liked she had been ripped in half and cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as whatever in her stilled. Rin stared up at him, her body was stunned, confused, pained and pleasured all at once. So he was in her, as the pain subsided Rin decided it felt…odd. It didn't hurt anymore, it wasn't comfortable though and she wanted to feel wonderful again. But Sesshomaru looked pain as he held still.

"Don't move," he ordered sharply. Rin wanted to move though! Just move her hips a bit.

"Rin," he growled out. She had to move, perhaps if she did this unusual pressure in her would ease. Just a little bit, she just moved her hips slightly. He growled as he pulled out of her, she didn't want that! Her legs wrapped around his hips. Then he moved forward again.

"You moved!" he snapped at her, it sounded as if he were in pain to her but she just moaned at the friction. Though it wasn't a wonderful sensation it felt good somehow, even if there was a bit of pain with it the movement. Sesshomaru snarled, then he continued moving out of her. Rin just gasped as the pleasure began building again when his hips snapped forward again.

"Sessh…" she couldn't form his name as her mind was going numb with the pleasure of him moving in and out of her. Her body arched as it again heated, felt heavier, and pulsed with pleasure again, she dug her nails into his back as she clung to him. Her hips began moving with his, meeting his thrusts, and tightening around him. Something was coming over her again as he sped up his movements, sliding in and out of her. Rin just tried to hold on for she didn't know what to do.

She screamed suddenly as pleasure overtook her body, she arched hard into him, her head fell back against mokomoko as she tightened her grip on him. Everything in her tensed, coiled, and tighten in delight as the overwhelming sense of pleasure poured over her. Then she was lax, Sesshomaru thrust into her a few more times before he snarled and dug his fangs into the junction between her neck and shoulder. Rin didn't move, she didn't fight him and she didn't dare flinch as he bit her, something warm filled her when he finally released her to fall on top of her. She just held Sesshomaru, her fingers tracing his back as she held him. He seemed to be catching his breath as she was too.

"Rin," he growled out, she just fought to stay awake.

"I love you," Rin murmured, she couldn't stay awake as sleep and exhaustion consumed her. There was no way she could stay away, but she happily slept under her lord. But why had he done this? She wondered why he had kissed her or even gone this far with her as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't care why he had, she loved him and she was glad he had kissed her.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at his now human lover and pulled a stray strand of her black hair off of her cheek. He kissed her lightly again on her slightly parted lips. Then he pulled himself out of her, her legs were still wrapped around him as he pulled himself from his Rin's grasp. His ears caught her murmur of sleepy protest but she wouldn't be alone for long. Sesshomaru carefully gathered up his human after having retrieved a blanket for her as she slept.

So this had happened.

The very thing he had been avoiding for two years, well four actually but the last two since she had come to travel with him again. He had asked her to come with him a year earlier than he and the old miko had agreed upon mostly because at the time he wanted her away from that boy. She was his after all and Kohaku had no right to be trying to steal what was his. Sesshomaru played with a strand of his new mate's black hair.

True he was no judge of human beauty but Rin had always been beautiful, even as a child; cute was never something she had been, merely beautiful. Then she had become a young woman and when she had become a young woman others started noticing her beauty. Kohaku had asked for her hand, he had snapped and snarled at the offer for Rin had only been thirteen and just had her first bleeding, Kaede though had claimed it to be a splendid match and even encouraged it. He had not, he had almost taken Rin with him then because of that old woman's meddling but he hadn't because Rin didn't even seem interested in Kohaku. The fox had been a different set of problems but the kitsune knew Rin was off limits even if he had flirted shamelessly with Rin. Then he had seen that boy trying to steal a kiss from Rin, Sesshomaru had nearly lost his temper and killed the ignorant whelp for that. But instead he had asked if she would like travel with him again.

She had come back to him, he had been relieved when Rin had returned to him.

But then there had been the matter of him fighting off the inevitable. He had battled his desires for her for years now but tonight had been the final straw. The ignorant human had taken what was his, he had kissed her, tried to invade her only to be attacked by her, then he had dared to slap her. The rage he had felt when he had seen Rin go sprawling into the dirt had been incomprehensible to him as he had come forward with every intent of killing the human after having saved Rin.

Now she was sleeping, as his mate, in his arms, safe. Sesshomaru licked the mark to seal it now, Rin giggled in her sleep slightly but didn't wake. Come tomorrow though he'd be telling her about the change in their relationship. She was his, from now until the day he died she was his. He kissed her lightly on the lips again as he let sleep consume him again. He so rarely slept but now seemed like a good time to sleep. For the first time since Rin had returned to him peace settled over him as he inhaled his mate's changing scent.

"Morning," he cracked his eyes open to see Rin smiling sleepily at him.

"Rin," he greeted before he kissed her. She gasped, in shock, then turned in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck again. He didn't want her like this though. He pulled away from her, put her on her stomach, he scented her confusion but he felt delight at the sight of her beautiful back. Coming down over her, he kissed the mark again, Rin just moaned as his fingers slid down her slit to slide into her. He smirked for she was already ready for him, what a pleasurable morning this was to be.

Carefully his dragged her hips up, spread her leg as wide as he could without her falling, Rin just complied with what he did to her. Sesshomaru had to admit her submissiveness and eagerness were his favorite assests at this moment before he loomed over her back. He kissed her mark again, her heat was calling to him. Quickly he slid into her, she gasped, startled, he knew she was startled because he hadn't teased her this morning, but he couldn't wait this morning for he needed to be in her. Then she groaned as he began moving. Sesshomaru just growled as her inner muscles contracted around him, adjusted to his invasion then tightened as they both fell into a rhythm.

"Mine," he growled out as his fingers found her nub again, Rin just screamed as he began toying with her while moving in her. It all felt so good, her muscles tightened around him as he quickened his pace, he growled in pleasure while she just groaned.

"Sessh!" she tried to scream his name, he just growled as she tightened around him, her body went lax as he followed her into that pleasurable abyss. He felt his body tense, tighten then release into hers', Rin just moaned as he pulled their joined bodies back so she rested on his chest with him still in her.

"Rin," he licked her cheek lightly then, his arms still wrapped around her. Rin just sighed then smiled at him as she tried to catch her breath. He smirked as he held her, so he could make her breathless, he felt smug about that.

"Rin! My Lord!" Jaken scream pierced the morning. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to the forest line then as he saw the Staff of Two Heads in the tall grass.

Shit!

He had forgotten about Jaken!

"I've found you my lord!" Jaken stumbled into the clearing then, Sesshomaru wrapped mokomoko around Rin as she screamed, he snarled.

"Jaken!" he snapped at the toad who's already bulging eyes widened then he fell on his face. Rin just scrambled off of him as she snatched up her clothes then, he just felt disappointment at her leaving him. He'd have to get her alone again. He pulled on his hakama then went to Jaken.

"Is he dead?" Rin whispered as she peeked out from behind A-Un, he just sighed. He'd never be so lucky as to be rid of the toad. Sesshomaru kicked the toad over on his back. Jaken had merely passed out, Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes.

"No," he answered his mate as he walked over to her. She blinked up at him, he grabbed her chin then and kissed her thoroughly for liked the look on her face after he kissed her best than her worrying over the stupid toad. Rin melted before she pulled away.

"What if he sees us!?" Rin asked nervously as she continued to pull on her kimono, he just rolled his eyes. He'd leave, Sesshomaru guessed though it was possible the perverted toad would just gawk at them. On second thought Sesshomaru would kill him.

"I'll kill him," Sesshomaru informed her as she handed him his garments.

"My lord!" she gasped as she gaped at him. He shrugged then, he loved her more than he cared about the toad.

"No one but me gets to see my mate," Sesshomaru informed her as he tilted her chin back. She just stared at him.

"You mate?"

"Mine," he agreed then she smiled before she threw herself around him. He just held onto her, if she was thrilled about being his mate he wondered how she'd take knowing she had conceived his pup(s) their first night. She just pulled back and kissed him, he deepened the kiss. Then he pulled her into him before he enveloped them in a ball of energy to fly away from Jaken. Rin just gasped and held onto him as they flew away. Sesshomaru glanced at the moon in the dying night's light. It was the crescent moon, he smirked as he took Rin away to love her.

Great Kami did he love her.

* * *

**This is an experiment, I've never really written a lemon so I was curious to see if I could, I'm not certain how this turned out. **

**_Implying is so much easier!_ **

**Anyways, thought I'd try it out so tell me what you think, I don't know if I'll ever write another lemon again but I thought to try it before I said never going to happen. This is a one-shot, I'm not continuing it, I was just curious to see if I could even write it. Tell me what you think, fight scenes are definitely way easier to write.  
**

**Anyways, due to a few personal problems emerging I don't think I'll be able to finish anything until Friday, sorry about that but I'm trying to keep up with the outside world too.**

**That's all folks!**

**Enjoy Crescent Moon Night! =)**


End file.
